the_hunger_games_usersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Daily Challenge/@comment-4149000-20130908225502
I stand, staring at the Cornucopia. My heart bounds in my chest and I fear that everyone can hear my heartbeat and would target me, thinking I am the weakest link. But I'm not. If anything, I'm the strongest person ever. I look at the clock, sitting at the top of the Cornucopia. 10... 9... 8... I take a deep breathe and brace myself to run. 7... 6... 5... I look at my two allies and smile at them. 4... 3... 2... GONG! I run as fast as possible to the mouth of the Cornucopia. I grab a spear and throw it at a boy running at me with a sword. He falls to the ground with a thud. I grab a pack and fill it with food and other supplies. I grab a bow and a seathe of arrows. I look around and see Arela and Garett running towards me. My allies. They start fill their packs with supplies. I grab a sword to defend them while they gather supplies and look around. I see the Careers running around, killing several tributes. One by one. One of the Careers, the boy from 4, from my District, stares at me. He smiles and comes running at me, a trident in his arm. I am about to charge at him when Garett looks up and shoots a dart into his neck. Damien falls, dead. I take a deep breathe. He's hated me the moment I decided to leave, but still... I've known him since I was little. He was my best friend and now he's dead. Arela grabs my arm. "Let's go, Layla!" she shouts. I look over at her before running after her, allowing her to partially pull me along. Garett then sweeps me up in his arms, muttering something along the lines of, "Dammit, you can't run for yourself today, can you?" I cling to his arm, staring over his shoulder. Suddenly, I see a figure running after us. "Garett, someone is running after us," I mutter. Suddenly, Garett drops me from his arms and I hit the ground with a thud. I narrow my eyes at him and he gives me a cocky smile before looking over at the figure. He takes the sword from my hand and gets ready to fight. I stand up and grab the bow slung over my shoulder. I take an arrow from its sheath and draw it, pointing it at the figure. Arela grabs her mace and stares at the closing figure. Suddenly, something comes flying throw the air. "GET DOWN!" I shout. We all duck in time and the arrow lodges itself in the tree where I just stood. I grab an arrow and aim at their legs, hitting their leg. They collapse and we all run to the figure, lying a few yards away. "Who are you?" Garett asks as we surround the girl lying on the ground. Up close, she looks much younger. She has short, black hair and her face shows that she is much younger than I had thought previously. The girl shifts and a moan escapes from her lips. "River, District 9," she says through clenched teeth. I kneel next to her. "Okay, River. I'm going to pull the arrow out of your leg. It's going to be painful. Just... Try not to scream to much." I grip at the arrow. I don't want to pull it out slowly, it would hurt her to much. I yank it out of her leg and a scream comes out of River's throat. However, she bites down on her tongue and her screams die down. "Check the supplies we have. See if we have any painkiller," I say to Arela. She turns around and rummages through the sacks. "I found some," she says and tosses the medicine to me. I smile, knowing that Arela would of bargained to grab medicine rather than food or weapons. "Alright, River, I need you to take a few pills for me. You should be able to swallow them easily with some water. Garett," I turn to face him, "get some water." He walks over to the bags and tosses me a bottle of water. I look over at River. "Okay, you ready?" I ask her. She nods and I give her some pills and the bottle of water. River takes the medicine and relief shows in her eyes. "Why would you do this for me? I tried to kill you?" she asks me. "I don't like seeing people suffer," I reply. We all start chatting and split some of the food that Garett, River and I gathered. Arela sits patiently as we all tell stories. As it grows dark, we all seem to forget that we are in the Hunger Games. Just that we were a bunch of kids hanging out together. As night draws closer, we all look to the sky. The anthem blares through the arena and I pay attention to the amount of people who died. "Twelve," I say and I look back at my alliance. "That leaves us and eight others." "Well that's lovely," Garett mutters. "Oh, I'm going to go hunting tomorrow," he replies. I nod and lean against a tree that I was sitting in front of. Garett scoots closer to me. Arela and River look over at us and start to whisper to each other, casting glances in our direction every once in awhile. "So, Layla, what are you thinking right now?" he asks, his voice quiet. "What do you mean?" I ask him, confusion lighting up in my eyes. "Like, what's on your mind? We're in the Hunger Games and we could die right now. I'm thinking of one thing, of one person." I can hear Arela and River as they giggle to each other. "Oh yeah? Who are you thinking about?" I ask, leaning closer to Garett, my voice getting softer so they can't hear us. "That's the problem. How do you tell someone that you are in love with them? They may not like you back, they may regect you." His eyes meet mine, the brilliant, deep, dark blue. "I would take my chance," I say softly and I notice now that we are close to each other. My face is just inches from his. "Even if you have no chance with them?" he asks, to where I can barely hear him. "Even then," I say. His lips touch mine softly for a few seconds before he pulls away. Arela and River start to giggle more when I hear a twig branch snap behind us. I reach for my bow and arrow when I feel something stab into the back of my neck. My vision starts to blur around the edges. I can barely feel as Garett's arms wrap around my body. "Layla, stay with me," he says softly, but I can tell that he is shouting truly. "Layla.. .Layla please," he says and his voice is pleading. A little farther off, I see Arela and River fighting against the boy from 1. The boy falls to the ground, a knife in his throat and several slashes in his tribute uniform. I look back at Garett. "Hey Garett," I say softly, "Take a chance." "Don't go. Layla, please. I'm begging," he says and I can barely see as he starts to cry. Arela and River are suddenly kneeling around me with Garett. "Can't we save her?" River asks. I can't see Arela, everything is blurred. I can barely see Garett as he leans closer to me. I can assume that Arela is shaking her head. I can hear as River cries out and see two blurred shapes stand up and walk away. Garett kisses me softly for a couple seconds. "I love you." I smile faintly. "I love you too," I murmur. Suddenly, everything turns black. I know now. I know that I am dead.